


It's Not Your Fault

by EmberRose1434



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRose1434/pseuds/EmberRose1434
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa asks the boys a question at dinner and Isaac has flash backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihadaneel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ihadaneel).



> hope you like it. :)

“So boys how did you do on that recent history test you had?” Melissa asks Scott and Isaac as they’re eating dinner together. Scott starts to answer but Isaac can’t hear what he’s saying, lost in his own thoughts of the last time someone had asked him about his grades. He knew he was going to be in trouble when Melissa heard his grade, he’d been meaning to study more he really had but with all the werewolf stuff going on he’d been a little busy.

“So Isaac, how did you do on your test?” Melissa asks after Scott is finished talking. “Uh, it wasn’t that great.” He said his mind flashing back to that night, answering relatively the same question while picking at a piece of a roll he hadn’t finished. He’d been terrified to look at his dad, he was terrified of looking at Melissa too. He had nowhere else to go if she were to kick him out. “But it’s only one test, and it’s the beginning of the year I have time to make up for it. I’ll work harder next time I promise, it won’t happen again.” He rambled on his panic rising. Images of glass breaking on the floor, him getting up and then retreating backwards as a glass was thrown at his head, the look on his dad’s face when the would healed right in front of him. “I’m sorry it won’t happen again, I promise. I’m sorry.” Isaac kept repeating again and again as he pushed away from the table and moved to the floor as he curled into himself.

“Isaac, it’s okay. I’m not mad” Melissa said as she moved slowly closer to Isaac. “Please, please don’t make me leave I don’t have anywhere else to go. I promise it’s won’t happen again.” Isaac said looking up his eyes yellow. ”Isaac” Scott said warningly. But Isaac didn’t hear him he had slipped back into old memories again. Running from his dad, he had no idea where he was gonna go. To Derek maybe, all he knew was that he had to get away. He could hear his dad’s car behind him. Then he could feel the wolf take over and the next thing he can remember is standing in front of his dad’s car, the door ripped off and his dad in the front seat dead. He later finds out it was the kanima and not him but it was still his fault his dad was dead. 

“It’s my fault, my fault he’s dead. I should leave before you get hurt too. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” Isaac mumbles mostly to himself, not aware of the two people in the room with him. Scott moved to go to Isaac to get him to shift back, Melissa not knowing what he was doing stopped him. “You can’t crowd him you’ll make it worse, I’ll handle this.” “I have to get him to shift back before you get too close to him, I’ll back off as soon as he shifts back.” Scott said moving toward Isaac again. “Isaac” Scott called using the same tone as he had before to bring him back. The yellow in Isaac’s eyes faded and as promised Scott immediately moved back. Melissa moved closer. “Isaac, it’s me Melissa.” Moving closer carefully so not to startle him she speaks again, “Isaac you need to calm down, this much anxiety isn’t good for you. I’m gonna try and help you calm down ok?” 

Isaac looks up still slightly disoriented and nods slightly, his breathing still to erratic for him to talk. “Isaac what caused the panic? If it was my question earlier, I’m sorry. And I’m not mad at you a bad grade isn’t the end of the world to me, I’m not upset. I promise.” Some clarity returns to Isaac’s eyes as she says this. “It’s all my fault he’s dead.” Isaac whispers barely loud enough for Melissa to hear the words. “Isaac, it’s not your fault. It was Matt that killed you dad not you.” Melissa says in a calm but firm voice. “But it is, if I had just had a better grade in my classes he wouldn’t have been mad and I wouldn’t have left the house. And if I hadn’t left the house then he’d still be alive.” Isaac said, his panic beginning to subside. “Isaac honey that doesn’t make it your fault, Matt already had him on his hit list what happened was in no way your fault.” “Melissa said as she reached over gently and took Isaac’s hand. With that Isaac crumpled forward into Melissa’s arms. She held him while he cried, the whole time whispering calming things to him. 

Once Isaac calmed down he got up and looked at Melissa “Thanks Ms. McCall, you helped allot.” Then without another word Isaac went to help Scott with the dishes he had started while his mom and Isaac were occupied. Melissa just smiled called out that she was going to bed and walked upstairs, leaving her boys to clean up for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts for me you can leave then here http://www.tumblr.com/blog/alpha-daniel-scarfman 
> 
> p.s. I ship pretty much anything so don't be shy ;)


End file.
